An Historical Party
by Eszie
Summary: For my dearest friend Jess. U.Z.Z. is throwing a Halloween party and Jane and Stella are looking for a nice outfit to wear.


_I started this fanfic some time ago, even before I started Just one touch. I wanted to put it on fanfic at Wednesday, but because the presure of school and the fact I'm really bad at ending a story, I had to delay it untill right now.  
I wanted to put it Wednesday, because I know Anymonous/Jess/Jae for 6 months now. Although I haven't heard from her for a while, she is a friend I wouldn't be able to forget, whatever may happen. She is the one who owns Jane and Stella. _

_Jess, I hope you liked it and I hope everything is alright with you. And up to the next 6 months! ; )_

_xxx'jes  
Eszie_

* * *

**An Historical Party**

"Hey, Jane! What do you think of this one?"

I shove the curtain of the fitting room a little bit away. I wasn't fully dressed, so I popped my head around the curtain. In front of me was a teenaged girl with blue hair standing with something what supposed to be a dress. It was a little bit too modern for me and that would certainly be too modern for her dad.

"You know your dad is going to kill you when he sees you in that dress, right Stella?" I said and Stella laughed.

"So? I'm almost nineteen, I can do whatever I want."

"Yeah, and your dad will suspend you for at least a week." I shoved my curtain back and I looked to myself in the mirror. "I really don't think I should wear this dress."

"Come on, show it!" Stella said and I walked out of the room. I wore a red classy medieval dress and I turned around. I brushed my red-brown, curly hair out of my eyes and I looked to Stella.

'It's too classy for me. Give me something more daily like from the Middle Ages." I walked to a shelve and I grabbed another dress. It was a dress like the women of the city from the Middle Ages wore, simple but beautiful. I looked to Stella. "Something like this."

"Alright, I'm going to look for another dress too. Dad will really kill me when he sees me coming to the party like this." Stella chuckled and she walked away. "Although I am his sweetheart and angel in one!"

I couldn't help but laughed. I took off my dress and I unfolded my wings a little bit.

Yep, my wings. When I was just born, I was taken by the whitecoats, inventors who aren't up to anything good. They gave me hawk wings when I was young. When I was five, I escaped from them and I looked for my mom and dad, Anita and Victor Volt. Lucky for me, they accepted me just like the way I am, although they thought I was dead all those years. Stella, Ray's and Kowalski's daughter, always thought I was still alive. And she got wings too. During a fight with the whitecoats, Stella got her wings and believe it or not, but she's really happy with it.

_This is much better_. I thought as my wings were almost fully spread. It was almost Halloween and this year the agents of U.Z.Z. thought it would be fun to have a theme. It was about history and Stella and I thought it would be fun to dress as medieval women. Well, Stella wanted to go as cats if there wasn't a theme this year, so I was lucky that the most agents wanted a theme this year.

"Come on, Jane! Pull on your dress." I heard. I smiled when I saw Pele, the spirit of lava and volcanoes. She is one of my ghost friends. It sounds strange, but I can actually talk to ghosts. Unlike my wings, I was born with this gift. They taught me the most things I know now. "I know this one would look good on you." Pele said with a smile.

"Alright, alright, I'll pull it on." I pulled on my dress and I looked into the mirror. "What do you think?" I asked Pele.

"You look wonderful!" Pele said and I walked outside the fitting room. I saw Stella standing there.

"Well, pussycat, what do you think?" Even though she's nineteen and I'm seventeen, she won't stop calling me pussycat. I looked to her, she was wearing some kind of Victorian Ages dress. It was dark blue and really classy, but it suited her. Well, at least it suited her better than the first dress.

"It looks a lot better than the last one."

"And you look well as well." Stella said. "I still think the first one was better."

"Well, I don't. It really fits me." I looked to her and she just smiled.

"Whatever, but now my wings are tight up together." Stella sighed and I chuckled. We both hated when our wings needed to be tighten up, just because there isn't a hole in the back of the clothing.

"Mum would fix that." I said. Whenever I needed some clothes, mom always made a cut in the back so my wings could be unfolded when I wanted to. "Come on, let's buy them."

---

"Mum, dad! I'm back!" I called when I walked into the house. Mum and dad had a beautiful house. It was small but comfy. It was big enough for a family of three and I loved it. I've always have and well, everything is better than a dog's cage.

"Hey, sweetie." mum said when I walked into the living room. She was reading one of her karate books. She still wore a purple headband, she just loved to wear that and although some wrinkles started to show, she was still beautiful and I know my dad would agree with me. I walked up to her and she gave me a kiss on my cheek. "Did you find something?"

"Yep." I said with a smile and I showed her my dress. "What do you think?"

It's beautiful!" mum said with a smile. "I'll make a wing-opening for you." she stood up, took my dress and she walked away.

"Hey, angel." dad said when he walked into the living room. Ever since I got back to mum and dad, dad always called me 'his angel'. Maybe it's because of my wings, but I didn't care about it. Dad didn't change much in those years either. He let his moustache grow. I don't know why, but he looks really good with it and mum would always agree with me on that.

Dad walked to me and he gave me a hug. "You picked a nice outfit?"

"Yep, really modern and that kind of things."

"You don't mean a skirt made only two pieces of fabric and a top only…" dad looked to me as if I turned…well, Stellaish. "Did Stella talk you into that?" see, I told you he looked to me as if I turned into Stella?

"Dad, please." I said. "When was the last time I let Stella talk me into stuff?" I looked to him. "Hm?"

Dad sighed. He kinda looked relieved. "Then what did you pick?"

"I won't tell you." I said with a smile and I looked to dad. "You'll have to wait until the ball." he and mum were going too, since they were U.Z.Z. agents too. "As what are you two going?"

"You'll see." dad said with a smile. "It'll be good."

I smiled and I gave dad a kiss on his cheek. "Well, I guess we both have to wait for the ball." I said as I walked away.

---

"I told you your father would suspend you." I said with a smile.

"Alright, I'm already glad too that I picked the second one." Stella sighed when she brushed her blue hair out of her face. On parties, she always made her hair wavy and it looked good on her. We were both in her emergency bunker, doing our make-up for that night. It was the night before Halloween and the U.Z.Z. Halloween party would start in thirty minutes. Ray demanded that he would see Stella's dress, because he didn't really trust it. He knew Stella like no one else, so Stella had to show her dress to him. I bet he was relieved when he saw Stella's dress.

"So, as what are your parents going?" I asked her and I looked to Stella. "You missed a spot." I pointed to her heavy made up eye. "You won't even able to tell that your own eye colour is blue."

"So?" Stella looked to me. She loves make-up, she always wear it to parties. Ray would have a heart attack if Stella would wear some make-up on missions. "My dress is blue, so I need matching make up with it. And my parents are going like 60ties or 70ties fans, so my dad could wear his old Elvis wig. I still hate that thing, no matter what. And what about your parents?"

"I don't know." I said. "Dad didn't want to tell me and mum…well she just didn't tell me. I never ask her." I chuckled a little bit. It was so stupid of me to not to ask mum about it. Ah well, I would see it tonight. I looked to my watch. "Girl, it's time to go." I said with a smile.

"Almost done." Stella said and she put her make-up away. "Come on, let's go. I'm curious how mom would look like." I laughed and we walked to the canteen. "You know," Stella said and she looked to me. "Your hair looks really nice like this, together with a butterfly wreath."

My hair was in a thick braid and when I saw the wreath with those butterflies, I just wanted it. Well, I have to admit that it had something nice, but it wasn't more than just nice.

"Well, I just like it." I said honestly. "Maybe I should wear it more often like this."

"You really should do that." Stella said as we walked into the canteen. The most agents were already here, dressed up like something from the past or like something that would come out of the future. Everywhere we could look, we saw fake spiders, bats and pumpkins hanging and standing in the canteen. Stella and I hung up – with the help of our wings – the most things in the canteen. Well, it is much easier when you have wings, because you don't need the ladder to hang those things up.

"Three 'o clock." Stella whispered to me and I looked to my right. I saw a big black wig and I chuckled. That must be Ray. He was wearing a white, sparkling suit and he kinda looked like Elvis like this. He wears the suit and wig every year and Kowalski didn't mind. I laughed a little bit when I saw what Kowalski was wearing. She wore a babydoll dress which was black with all the colours of the rainbow in it. And she wore that kind of 60ties trousers, you know, that kind they always wore when they went to the disco at 1960. Kowalski's hair was braid in a think braid and she was wearing big, black sunglasses.

"Hey, girls." Ray said with a smile when he and Kowalski walked up to us. "You two look wonderful."

"Thanks, dad." Stella said with a smile. "You look cool mom." she said to Kowalski and Kowalski laughed.

"It is because your dad wants to wear his wig, otherwise I wouldn't look like this."

Stella laughed and Ray looked to his wife. "Hm, well I think you look wonderful, honey." Ray said and Stella and I walked further to the dance floor.

"Isn't that your dad?" Stella suddenly said and I looked around. I saw mum walking around in an old Egyptian dress and wig. Next to her was an old Roman soldier walking, I figured that had to be my dad. I started to laugh. Of course, Cleopatra and Caesar, one of the most popular couple from like 3000 years back. It suited them.

"You look beautiful, angel." dad said as he and mum walked up to us.

"You two look really great." I said with a big smile. "I didn't even recognize you."

Dad looked to mum and he smiled a little bit. "See," he said. "I told you she would like it."

Mum gave him a smile back. "I know and I like it too." she said and she looked to us. "You two look really great girls."

"Thanks." Stella and I both said.

Mum looked back to dad and she smiled a little bit. "Come on, Caesar, it's time to dance." Dad laughed and he and mum said goodbye to us as they went to the dance floor.

"Do you think what I'm thinking?" I said with a big smile to Stella.

"Let's go and hit the dance floor." Stella said and we both went to the dance floor.

Eleven years ago, I couldn't even dream about having such a wonderful family and having such a great friend as Stella. After I broke out, my life became better and better every day, even every minute that I was with my friends and family. If I didn't break away when I was five, I honestly wouldn't know how and where I would be right now. And that is the last thing I want to think about right now.

Now I'm going to party with the people I love and I would never look back to those terrible years.

But, there is just that little thing that I would know for sure for the rest of my life…

My life would really suck there in that dog cage.


End file.
